


The Return

by stelladelnordxd



Series: Birthday Week 2016 [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Post Raw, Real Life Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video gives an idea to Seth for his return, and Roman teases him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make this into a birthday week series. A new chapter, every day, until Seth's birthday. This story takes place after Warm Throne and during Monday's episode.

He hadn't seen the video immediately - partially because he was still very pumped up after being in the ring again on Sunday, hearing the cheers vibrate through his body; partially because he was excited about opening Raw again later on, just liked he used to; mainly though, it was because he had done some celebrating of his own, with his boyfriend Roman, and had had other things on his mind. It wasn't until mid-morning on the Monday when the video had been forwarded to him from Dean, of all people, that he had seen it. His heart had stuttered when he saw the girl? woman? put her hands on Roman, and it had stopped completely when she pushed him. He was slowly getting used to the screaming crowds that chanted false things towards his boyfriends, but someone putting their hands on him, in the middle of a god damn match, when the adrenaline was flowing?

Shit, this chick was lucky Seth hadn't seen this sooner, or even been the one in the match, because he would've gladly broken kayfabe to scream at her. If there was one thing you never did as a fan, it was touch the wrestlers, especially when they were in the middle of a match, their adrenaline flowing. Briefly, he thinks about the incident with Punk before he shakes his head and re-watches the video, chewing on his bottom lip in thought. It's over too soon but he can't help but re-play it, over and over again, before he realizes that the chick who pushed Roman was wearing one of his shirts, and doesn't that just ---

Well, it makes him furious, really. Seth loves Roman, wants to spend forever with him. And even though their fans don't know that, they do know that they're best friends outside of the storyline. Treating his best friend like that, well -- It makes him want to lash out and drop a pipe bomb and pretty much put the fans in their place because he's so tired of wwe fans lashing out at his boyfriend and so tired of watching Roman remain strong for everyone, even when he doesn't have to and honestly, he just --

"What are you doing?" He hears, causing him to jump on the spot and drop his phone. His heart is racing as he turns towards Roman, lips quirking as the older man bends down to pick up his phone.

"Shit, Rome, don't scare me." Seth grins fondly, punching Roman's tattooed arm before grabbing the phone, noticing that Roman's looking at it with a frown. 

"You should stop worryin' about it, Seth," Roman answers softly, handing the phone back to him and wrapping his huge arms around Seth's waist, bringing him closer to Roman's body. "We're going to be late for the last-minute meeting," Roman whispers as he kises Seth softly.

"It's a last minute meeting, babe. Lateness is expected." Seth responds with a laugh, arms going around Roman's neck and bringing him even closer.

"Not as late as we'll be if we continue this." Roman adds, breaking away and kissing down Seth's neck, a moan breaking free from Seth's mouth. Seth knows that Roman has a point -- his boyfriend always has a point when it comes to how much time they take together -- but it feels like it's been so long since they've been together, even though really, they've been in bed every chance they've been getting since Seth was cleared to wrestle.

"Roman," He whispers, his fingers tangling in Roman's hair and tugging lightly, kissing Roman's lips and thrusting his hips against his boyfriends as Roman finally lets out a moan he had been waiting for.

"Babe. We have to go. We'll continue this later." Roman says between kisses while Seth begins to pout.

"Really don't wanna wait," He mutters, biting on Roman's lower lip. He can feel Roman smile against him and he really just wants to slap the older man, but ---

"Imagine what the sex'll be like if we wait. You always enjoyed fucking during the show, especially after we had a segment." Roman whispers and his boyfriend knows him so damn well since that's the one thing he's always loved.

"Fine," He groans, thrusting one last time before stepping back and adjusting his clothes with a smirk, "But I'm not telling you what I'm opening Raw with." He finishes, knowing Roman'll get annoyed by it.

****

His segments are done and as he's making his way towards his locker room, he's briefly going over whether or not Roman is needed throughout the night. It takes him a few moments to remember that Roman doesn't have another segment until after Raw airs and with a grin, Seth heads towards Roman's locker room instead, planning on finishing what they started earlier. 

"Hey." He's quiet, tired, not used to be being back just yet but still excited from everything that's going on. He makes his way towards Roman's lap, sitting on it quickly, legs spreading as Roman hold's him, preventing him from falling off.

"Hey." Roman answers and Seth can't help but arch an eyebrow, wondering why his boyfriend seems a little tense.

"You alright?"

"Your uh, your promo tonight -- was that---?" He trails off here, obviously questioning Seth about whether or not his promo was partially because of the video from earlier. Seth finds himself flushing, slightly embarrassed as he thinks about how passionate he gets when it comes to his boyfriend.

"Stop that," He hears and he looks towards Roman, smiling softly when he sees the look of love on Roman's face.

"It's.... I wasn't expecting it, but I love it when you get passionate because of me. So stop feeling embarassed, Seth." Roman whispers before kissing him slowly. It doesn't take long before Seth's melting into the kiss, arms going around Roman's neck and tugging on the strands of hair that aren't in his pre-show bun.

"Don't start something ya can't finish, Rollins," Roman mumbles and Seth barely stops himself from chuckling.

"Pretty sure you're the one startin' stuff you can't finish, Reigns," He responds instead before kissing his boyfriend completely and thoroughly, switching positions so that Roman's laying down and he's on top.

"What are ya gon' do 'bout it, huh?" 

"What I always do about it, babe." Seth chuckles before breaking away and kissing down Roman's body, letting his mouth do the talking for him.


End file.
